Daemon Cage
Introduction Daemon Cage (デーモン ケージ, Dēmon Kēji) is the Marksmen of the Void Pirates. He is the son of the of Lisa Cage a former assassin of the WG. He Dreams to Aim high in the pirate world and make as much trouble as possible. He is the Fifth member that makes up the crew as well as one of its Smartest. He Became a pirate as a show of rebellion to his mother and her teachings. Appearance Daemon is a slightly muscular Man with a wild and aggressive appearance that fits his personality. He wears a Full black body suit with light blue lines that start on his chest and run down his sides, He also wears 8 black straps on his body, One on each arm and two on his right leg and three on his left with the last one acting like a belt. He styles his Messy long black-hair in a ponytail that reaches his mid-back and wears white bandages like an eyepatch that covers his right eye. On his left wrist is the remanning of a silver handcuff, he wears black high boots with white designs. He has blood red eyes, pronounced Pail skin and a scar over his right eye with he gained from his mother before he fled to the sea. he also wears dark purple nail polish on his fingers nails. Personality Daemon appears to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance, But he is one of the most mysterious Member in the Crew, since his almost constant smile and Fanged teeth, combined with his heavy use of sarcasm and mocking politeness, make it very difficult to discern his thoughts. Many find his demeanor and appearance rather unsettling and there are very few who were willing to trust him even his own Villagers. When he has free time he is possibly hunting around and searching for an opportunity to create mischief with some poor victim. He is blunt,and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin whenever he becomes excited, much like Creed. He uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Muna and Frost and thats only because he likes their personality. He has some form of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to Kill weakened or beaten enemies. Despite his aggression and obvious bloodlust in battle, he possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. Thou it should be noted that his real personality is that of a child's. Abilities and Powers 'Swordmanship' Although he usually prefers His Gun, Daemon is also able to fight effectively with a sword. He is shown holding his own against Frost for a little bit before he joined the crew. 'Marksmanship' Deamon's Marksmanship is good enough to effortlessly block the sharp edge of a sword. He has shown his skill by firing a exploding bullet at point-blank range to increase its lethality as when he incinerates the top half of Marine Battleship Blindfolded. He again uses it at a great distance against a Bounty hunter, incinerating him while he had his back turned to him. His Shots are powerful enough to neutralize a cannon ball shot from point-blank range with out it exploding. Unlike other Marksmen, he can apparently fire a shot without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Daemon is able to empty and re-lode rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. he calls this style Zero Time 'Hand to Hand Combat' He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as his primary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks as well as being highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to even hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. 'Physical Strength' He is shown using his strength to push back Pinky with little effort. He is shown throwing pinky at a considerable distance using his own trunk that he had grabbed a hold of during an attack. His kicks are strong enough to strike an opponent with enough force to have them sent flying with enough force to destroy several buildings in the surrounding area. 'Agility' His speed has greatly increased as well, fitting with Frost old speed and was able to repeatedly sneak up on and effortlessly avoid Creed with his speed. he was also able to easily take the badly hurt Muna to a safer place during one of Frost's attacks. 'Endurance' Daemon has proven himself to be highly resistant to both pain and injury, after taking a direct hit from a Giant and crashing into the town below, he was next shown lying practically unharmed amongst the rubble while uttering only a half-hearted "ow" in response to the attack. Weapons 'Blanco Del Diablo' * Blanco Del Diablo is a White Browning Hi-Power. * The shell of semi-automatic pistol is made from a special kind of carbon steel called Alloy 1090. * It uses a 9×19mm Parabellum cartridge. * Blanco Del Diablo's Weight,Length, and Barrel length are 1.0 kg (2.19 lb),197 mm (7.8 in), and 118 mm (4.7 in) * Blanco Del Diablo is a Mark I Type of Browning Hi-Power . * Blanco Del Diablo literally means White Devil in spanish. * The Bullets of Blanco Del Diablo are filled with uranium-235. 'Ángel Negro' * Ángel Negro is a mid-night black Beretta 93. * The shell of semi-automatic pistol is made from Tungsten Carbide. * It uses a 40 S&W cartridge. * Ángel Negro's Weight,Length, and Barrel length are 950 grams (34 oz),217 millimetres (8.5 in), and 125 millimetres (4.9 in) * Ángel Negro is a 93: Chambered for the 9x19mm Parabellum as above but is capable of semi-auto, full auto, or three round burst. Weapon was originally equipped with a 13 round magazine and a 20 round magazine. * Ángel Negro literally means Black Angel in spanish. * The Bullets of Ángel Negro are filled with grain dust. Devil Fruit NONE Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation He is skilled in the Kenbunshoku Haki as he uses it to avoid bullets. Busoshoku Haki: Color of Armaments He is a Master of the Busoshoku Haki as shown when he uses it on his guns to increase the damage of his shots. Haoshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Daemon does not possess the Haoshoku Haki. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Work in Progress Character Design Major Battles Quotes “I know that you believe you understand what you think I said, but I'm not sure you realize that what you heard is not what I meant.” To Muna “I just broke up with someone and the last thing she said to me was "You'll never find anyone like me again!" I'm thinking, "I should hope not! If I don't want you, why would I want someone like you."” To Jackal D. Frost about his Ex “''I am so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word of what I am saying.”'' To self “I put all my genius into my life; I put only my talent into my works.” To Raundo “Everyone has a photographic memory. Some don't have film.” To Pinky “I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the ordeal of meeting me is another matter.” To Marine “Borrow money from a pessimist - they don't expect it back” To Pinky's Dead Client “When choosing between two evils, I always like to try the one I've never tried before.” To Smoker about the Marine and Pirates Trivia * Daemon Swimming and he also loves swimming in front of frost whom he knows loves the ocean but can't swim. * Daemon Hates his mother and will kill her if he gets the chance. * Daemon loves Sweets and Hates carrots Related Articles External Links Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Pirate Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Void Pirates